jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big One
Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) (possibly) Jurassic Park: The Game (posthumously) |role = Raptor Leader Park Attraction |status = Deceased }} The Big One (nicknamed by Robert Muldoon) was the alpha-female of the ''Velociraptor''s in Jurassic Park, as well as the main antagonist of the movie. Biography Origins In the beginning, eight Raptors were bred on Isla Sorna. A few months after hatching, they were transported to Isla Nublar. When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she attacked the cage, sending it backward in an escape attempt. She then tried to kill and devour the park's gatekeeper Jophery. Despite the best efforts of Robert Muldoon and the security team, the Raptor was able to kill the gatekeeper. Jophery's demise raised a number of safety issues, as well as a twenty-million dollar lawsuit against InGen. In order to calm his investors and regain their trust, John Hammond invited Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant to come down to the park for the weekend, hoping they would approve of the park's security measures. Rise to Leadership The Big One assumed her dominance after killing five of the other seven Raptors, commanding her two remaining subordinates to attack the security fencing. Muldoon, her enemy, claimed that in comparison to the other members of her brethren, the Big One had an extremely high extent of problem-solving intelligence, remembering the location of certain weak spots in the fencing and where feeders would come to feed the animals. As a result, an automated feeding system had to be installed on the Animal Containment Unit. Breakout When the power was cut by Dennis Nedry during the Isla Nublar Incident, Nedry's computer confirmed that the Raptor pen was still active, as Nedry knew full well how dangerous the Raptors were. Later, when the staff decided to reboot the power to purge the computer system of Nedry's virus, it inadvertently shut down the fences in the Raptor's holding pen as well. Unknown to the survivors, the three Raptors broke out of confinement. The Big One sent one of her subordinates to find and kill John Arnold when he went to Maintenance Shed alone to reactivate the power grid. When Arnold failed, Sattler and Muldoon tried to complete the task. With the aide of her other subordinate, the Big One lured Robert Muldoon into an ambush, and when he least expected it, she jumped out and killed him, just after saying his very famous last words. Hunting the Kids The Big One and her subordinate then made their way to the Visitor Center, where they stalked Lex and Tim. The Big One displayed her intelligence here by successfully opening the door to the kitchen, where the two children had taken refuge. The Big One was knocked unconscious by Lex, who tricked her into running into a metal cupboard door. The subordinate was locked in the kitchen freezer, but the Big One quickly regained consciousness and followed Lex, Tim, Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to the control room. The Big One attempted to enter the room, but Lex activated the door locks, forcing the alpha-female to break in through a window. When she busted through, she was shot at by Alan Grant with a SPAS-12 shotgun twice before it jammed. Luckily, the survivors escaped through the air vents. Meanwhile, the Raptor that killed Arnold had managed to free itself after Sattler shut it in the maintenance shed, due to their knowledge of how to open doors. Final Stand and Death The Big One continued to chase the survivors down to the main lobby. There, she met her remaining subordinate and the two cornered their prey. The subordinate was just about to attack when Rexy suddenly appeared and killed her with a bite from its massive jaws. The Big One pounced on the T.rex to avenge her subordinate's death, but was swiftly killed as well when the Tyrannosaur tossed her body into a decorative model skeleton. In the confusion, the survivors escaped the island. Known Kills *5 Velociraptors (pre-film) *Jophery *1 cow *Robert Muldoon Legacy In Jurassic Park III, the Big One's legacy is continued through Alan Grant's fascination with Raptor intelligence and their ability to vocalize with each other. He theorized that they were smarter than modern mammals, such as primates. Her severed foot is seen in Jurassic Park: The Game, laying in a pool of blood in the lobby of the Visitor Center. It was probably regurgitated by the Tyrannosaurus. In Jurassic World, the Indominus rex attributes a similar behavior as the Big One did; having a great deal of intelligence, being a sociopathic killer and going as far as to kill a member of her own species. Movie Quotes *''"Work her back! Shoot her! Shoot her!"'' - Muldoon *''"They show extraordinary intelligence, even problem-solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one... when she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out."'' - Muldoon *''"Clever girl..."'' - Muldoon *''"Timmy, what is it?"' - Lex Murphy *"It's going to come through the glass!"'' - Ellie Sattler Trivia *The Big One is the first dinosaur to appear in the movie franchise. *She is also the first dinosaur in the movie franchise to kill a human. *She is probably the most famous and genuinely frightening villain in the Jurassic Park franchise. *She is an original character with no novel counterpart. *In one particular scene from the film, the Big One is shown to be violent and hostile towards her subordinates. When she summons one of her pack mates to the kitchen where Lex and Tim Murphy have taken refuge, the Big One snaps and startles the other Raptor when it invades her personal space. This was behavior was also seen in The Lost World, where after Sarah causes roof tiles to loosen causing a female to fall on top of the male. The male suddenly attacks the female and ruthlessly fight each other. **'However', in saying that, the Big One's final act - pouncing on the T. rex to avenge her subordinate's death - strongly implies that there is a low level of emotional sentience in Velociraptors. She was willing to take on a creature more than three times her size to defend the honor of her pack mate, even if it cost her own life. *Dr. Henry Wu used genetic information from other animals (such as frogs) to form complete DNA structures in minimal time. In Africa, Common Reed Frogs have the ability to change their sex organs from male to female in a single-sex environment. Therefore, it is possible that the Big One and her subordinates were able to become male spontaneously. **'However', this is debatable since they never changed appearance. In the second film, it is revealed that male Raptors look different from the females, most notably their color: having skin more orange than brown and with tiger-like stripes. **It is more likely that the Big One and her fellow velociraptors are capable of laying eggs without male fertilization, allowing them to produce male offspring to stabilize their population as well as expand the genetic variation. This is a tactic evolved by Komodo Dragons, for the same reason of being indigenous to a small, isolated environment, such as an island. With this information, it is safe to assume that the velociraptor populations were able to procreate if male offspring were produced. **This unique biological abilities, known as Parthenogenesis, is most likely a mutated ability, granted to the Big One and her fellow velociraptors by the amphibian DNA, which caused a sporadic mutation in the biology. *The Big One appears to kill only for fun, evident by the fact that she kills Robert Muldoon and soon after hunts the rest of the humans. If she had killed and eaten Muldoon, who was nearly as big as she was, then she would have been full and wouldn't have needed to hunt the other humans. *After the Big One died, the Scarred Raptor Leader took her place as the alpha-female, leading a new pack of Raptors that were brought over from Isla Sorna. While she has a similar personality, she does appear to quarrel less with her subordinates. **If the Big One hadn't been killed by the Tyrannosaurus at end of the movie, chances are she would have challenged the Scarred Raptor Leader for dominance over the new pack. *The Big One and Dennis Nedry both appear in Jurassic Park: The Game posthumously (after death): Nedry as a partially-devoured corpse and the Big One as a severed foot. *Dr. Laura Sorkin vividly makes reference to the Big One's escape attempt in her journal: I am getting so sick of Hammond! I can't believe he ordered ANOTHER group of raptors to this island from Site B after what happened last time! *She may have been the playable Raptor in Jurassic Park (SEGA Genesis Game) and'' ''Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition. Gallery Video File:Jurassic Park (9 10) Movie CLIP - Raptors in the Kitchen (1993) HD-0|"Timmy, what is it?!" File:Christmas Present!))|Sound Effects of The Big One Images BigOne01.jpg BigOne02.jpg BigOne03.jpg BigOne04.jpg Jurassic_Park_raptors.jpg BigOne05.jpg BigOne06.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-46-05-65.jpg Velociraptor 10.JPG Thebigone.jpg angrybird.jpg Raptor_-_Look.gif Velociraptor_antirrhopus.jpg Raptor_-_Look_Up.gif Raptor_-_Attack_Rex.gif Velociraptor_pose.jpg Jurassic-park-raptor.jpg Raptor_-_Fruendship.gif Raptor_-_I_See_You_There.gif Raptor_-_Hello.gif Raptor_-_Here_Kiddie_Kiddie_Kiddie.gif Raptor_-_Disgust.gif Velociraptor_antirrhopus_2.jpg Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Villains Category:Named animals Category:Carnivores Category:Main Antagonists Category:Small Carnivores Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Deceased characters Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivorous Dinosaurs